Home
by Spock99
Summary: ONESHOT - Eileen's point of view. Severus comes home after his fourth year. To a mother her children are always the best, aren't they? How Eileen sees the homecoming of her son. NO SLASH, young Severus, could be AU


**A/N**

**Hello, world! This is just a small idea that popped into my head today and had to be written down.**

**It's unbetaed but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Should that stay a OneShot or should I continue with it?**

* * *

He is much taller than the last time I've seen my son. His hair is still pitch black and hanging like a curtain in front of his face. His posture is stiff as soon as he opens the main door and steps into the small kitchen. A small smile graces his thin lips as he sees me standing at the stove. I am making his favorite cake. Chocolate filled with cherries.

„Hello mom," he says and comes towards me. I open my arms and hold him tight. After a whole school term, I finally have my beautiful boy back in my arms. He wraps his arms around my middle and gives me a brief squeeze. Reluctantly I release him and hold him at arm's length at his shoulders. Then I let my eyes wander about his appearance.

„Welcome home, Sev." I breathe with a smile. „You look good, taller...stronger." my smile widens as his dark eyes meet mine. The bright fire in them makes me proud. I know I hadn't provided him with the best. whether it is family, clothes, money or gifts. But I know I have instilled some manners and values into him. Despite our lack of money, he seems to grow up into a handsome, respectful man with a terribly sharp mind. Every mother would call her son handsome I think. But to me, Severus is my wonderful boy.

There are only three more years until he is of age and finally can escape the hellhound residing at Spinner's end. Once I loved the man with all my heart but since he knows about magic, Tobi has changed. Sev's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

„Mom? Are you alright?" he asks, concern prominent in his tone as it is in his eyes. I hug him again and swallow my dark thoughts.

„I made cake, love." I say after I release him. „Just bring your trunk upstairs and then I want to hear all about school." I shoo him towards the stairs and give him a gentle push and a kiss. He looks back at me and grins. Suddenly his smile slipped from his lips and he draws in a breath to speak but I stop him with my hand on his shoulder.

„He won't be back until tonight, son. He's found a day job next town, don't worry." I can see his shoulders relax and his breath coming out in relief. I know he dreads the moment his father comes home. But for now, we have an entire afternoon for ourselves and the wonders he will tell me about Hogwarts.  
I look at him and then his grin is back and Severus runs up the stairs to bring his trunk to safety, away from possibly angry muggle eyes.

I skip a bit on the way back to the kitchen. My son is home and I am terribly curious about what he has to tell me about his time at school.

* * *

We sit together in the small yard behind our house and eat the chocolate cake and enjoy the feeling of the sun. When Sev tells me about his achievements in potions and defense I feel my heart swell with pride. He explains potions he had researched about and I see the fascination about it in his eyes. I ask questions about his teachers, and he tells me that his head of house mostly leaves him be. From Slughorn he goes on to Professor McGonnagal, whom he respects a great deal because she seems to be fair to all the four houses. I know my Sev is an unusually private person but when I see him chattering about his time at school I can see how much he loves the castle. Like most of the students, Hogwarts had enraptured him totally.

Then he speaks of Lily Evans, and his eyes grow distant with the thought about his friend. It doesn't take long until he tells me about how beautiful she is when sitting next to him in the library or smiling at him. A smile appears on his face and he looks at me.

That is the moment I realize he kind of loves the girl living down the street. But as he goes on, I catch glimpses of sadness and anger. He shares his worries with me about a certain Gryffindor boy who tries to date Lily and her obvious attraction to him. And then he spills it out that this is the boy who ridicules him since the very first day. Before he can sink deeper into his thought I stand up and lift his chin gently with my fingers.

„Don't worry, Sev. She is still hanging around with you, and you said she wanted to meet you during the hols, didn't she?" He nods.  
„That means she wants to spend time with you, not Potter. You two know each other since you were seven. Such a friendship doesn't go away in the blink of an eye, even if there is another boy fancying her."

His eyes bore into mine an I can't believe how intense his gaze became since I last saw him. Somewhere under the surface of my beloved son is a warrior with a great heart I realize. Once more I feel my heart fill with pride.

* * *

It is late in the evening, and Severus has gone to bed, or maybe to read an hour ago. I still cherish the valuable hours I've spent with my son today. For a short time, I could forget the tiny, rundown house and the money and Tobi and just be with my child. But now I stand at the stove and warm up something to eat for my husband. He is due to come home any minute now and I want Sev to have a peaceful evening. At least one.

Some minutes later I hear the front door open and Tobi stumbles into the kitchen. Where Sev has been quiet and gentle when he came home, Tobi it loud and kicks off his boots so they are flying through the room and land under the table.

Without so much as a greeting, he slumps down into one of the chairs and hollers something about hunger. Quickly I bring him his dinner and kiss him on the head before I place a glass of beer in front of him. That's risky, I know. But water would be even riskier.

While eating Tobi rambles on about work and I nod and ask a few questions. His mood seems good until he stands up and sees Severus' coat hanging on the hatstand next to the stairs. His grey eyes flash a livid silver, and he turns sharply.

„He's home." he sneers and fixes me with his cold gaze. „The waste of space it here again." he says and an evil smirk is plastered on his features. Gone is the good mood and he comes to me looking like a cat ready to kill the mouse.

„Yes, Tobi, Sev's arrived this afternoon. He's sleeping now." I say quietly to not provoke him more than he is anyway. My husband's face grows cold. No smirk, no anger. That's the quiet before the storm, I know. His gaze makes me shiver and I wait for his fist to come. But nothing happens. He turns away and leaves the kitchen.

„G'night." he grunts over his shoulder before he disappears into the bedroom.

* * *

**Well, What do you think? leave it that way or continue?**


End file.
